Graduation
by StartingDays
Summary: It’s nearing graduation time and for some reason Mizuki doesn’t want to leave St. Rudolph. AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZUKI!


**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what? I _still _don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**Title:** "Graduation" – Mizuki's point of view  
**Story: **One Shot/Drabble  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** PG (implied homosexuality)  
**Summary/FYI:** It's nearing graduation time and for some reason Mizuki doesn't want to leave St. Rudolph.  
**Pairing: **implied Mizuki Hajime X Fuji Yuuta and implied Akazawa Yoshirou X Kaneda Ichirou

* * *

Ah summer vacation was soon going to begin. A time that most – if not all – students have been waiting for. Going to school for about half of the year wasn't exactly the most thrilling thing to do, so naturally the anticipation just continued to build over time. And with summer starting, ends yet another school year, which means that us third years were going to graduate.

Leaving middle school to start high school should be something that I looked forward to, but for some reason I couldn't seem as excited as some of the other third years were.

I knew what could possibly be bothering me, but I didn't want to believe that he was causing me to feel like this. I only recruited him because the St. Rudolph tennis team needed a strong singles player, other than myself that is.

Although as much as I wanted to deny the fact that my depression was because of Yuuta, it became more evident after tennis practice. Watching my teammates, I caught sight of Kaneda crying. At first I though it was pretty awkward to see that normally smiling boy crying, yet once I saw Akazawa and overheard their conversation it made a bit more sense.

"Kaneda, it's going to be okay. You don't have to cry," the prideful buchou said with a grimace upon his features. The younger boy cleared his throat and spoke, looking up at the other.

"But what is going to happen next year? It sucks that you are graduating." No, that wasn't stating the obvious.

"I promise that I'll visit and I'll still be in tennis, so when you get to high school, we'll be on the same team." Even weirder than seeing Kaneda cry was hearing Akazawa attempt to cheer the boy up. If they were together, it wouldn't surprise me in the least bit.

"What are you looking at?" a familiar, approaching voice asked me. My eyes widened ever so slightly and I turned around only to see the other second year looking back at me.

"Ah Yuuta-kun, it's nothing," I replied, grinning. Disregarding what I had just said, Yuuta glanced over my shoulder.

"Graduation?" he asked, obviously referring to the pair behind me. I couldn't help, but to let out a soft sigh. Part of me wanted Yuuta to cling on to me as Kaneda was doing to Akazawa, however that was unrealistic. Yuuta seemed basically neutral about the whole thing.

"That's right." Yuuta raised an eyebrow at me and in response I merely rolled my eyes and walked away from the boy heading for the dorm rooms.

"What's wrong Mizuki-san?"

"Nothing," I lied and walked inside even though I heard Yuuta trailing behind.

"Is it about graduation?"

I gave a brief glance over my shoulder and looked at the concerned look on Yuuta's face. What would be the point on telling him? What good would it do? I was graduating, he wasn't. That was it. There was nothing that either of us could do. "Perhaps," I dragged out, continuing my way down the hallway.

Although that apparently wasn't a good enough answer for the second year. He continued to pester me even when I got to my dorm room. "You can tell me." I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway looking back at him.

"Is it really that big of a deal for you?" I asked calmly, not wanting to throw any of anger into the question. Yuuta frowned slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just worried…that's all," he mumbled shyly. I sighed once more and walked into my room, turning the lights on and leaving the door open for the kohai.

"Come on." Yuuta slipped himself inside, shutting the door behind himself as I sat down on my bed.

"So…"

"So?"

"What's wrong?" the younger Fuji asked once more, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Now what could possibly be wrong?" I asked right back to Yuuta, crossing my arms as I looked over at him.

"It is about graduation, isn't it?" Yuuta wasn't obviously the quickest of the Fuji's.

"Yes."

"I didn't think things like that bothered you."

"Why would you assume that?" Yuuta only mumbled that he didn't know and stared down at my bed sheets. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Yuuta did have a problem with the whole graduation thing like Kaneda. "Yuuta-kun…you aren't very happy either, are you?"

"Iie…" I grin slipped onto my features unintentionally. It was just surprising to see Yuuta down about this.

"Why?" I asked wanting more than a simple 'no' from the other. Yuuta pursed his lips, finally lifting his head to look up at me.

"I know it's stupid and selfish to feel upset about it since there is nothing that could be done about it, but I don't want you to graduate." Once the words were finally out in the open, it was shocking to hear it. It's what I wanted, yet I suddenly felt depression tug at me. This was really going to happen in just a few more days.

"No it's not selfish. Not at all," I replied, shaking my head and then uncrossed my arms so that I could place my hand on his shoulder. "If I had the choice, I'd stay back another year." Did I just say that? Yuuta blinked, appearing stunned by my response. He looked back down at the bed, breaking eye contact, but I wasn't going to allow that. I took my other hand – leaving one of them on Yuuta's shoulder – so that I could tilt his head back up.

"M-Mizuki-san…" Yuuta mumbled, his cheeks now a light pink color.

"Nfu…you know, it's your fault."

"Wait…what?" I grinned widely amused by Yuuta's reaction.

"Without you here I could probably care less." Yuuta smiled softly and was happy to have him here. I was happy to have recruited him. I knew that even with graduation, things would be okay.

* * *

**AN: **Oi…this was slightly difficult to write and I just ended up having another drabble, but nonetheless: here it is. Happy birthday to Mizuki! Review please.


End file.
